Como el limón y la miel
by mimig2
Summary: NO es una nueva historia, sino mi antigua Miel&Limón con otro título.Se lo he cambiado para que no piensen que es plagio, porque he descubierto que Lady Veronica Black tiene otro ff con el mismo titulo del 2006 y no quiero confusiones ni demandas.


_**Nota 08 Marzo 2008: ** _

_ ¡Buenas! He reeditado **Miel&Limón**: la historia es LA MISMA, pero le cambié el título porque leyendo por ahí en fanfiction descubrí que **Lady Veronica Black** tiene otra historia que también se llama Miel&Limón, publicada en 2006, creo, y no quiero que nadie se piense que le plagié el título. Por aquel entonces le puse Miel&Limón por una amiga mía que tiene una carpeta y una mochila con ese nombre, y se me ocurrió la idea. _

_Lily Tonks ya se confundió. Lily: puede que la leyeras antes pero con otro título. Como se lo he cambiado, ha aparecido como nueva historia. ¿Comprendes? Sigue siendo mía._

_Pero en resumen, no quiero problemas: **si a alguien le suena que esta historia ya la ha leido, es porque la leyó cuando la publiqué anteriormente como Miel&Limón. Es la misma, solo que con otro nombre. **_

LJ 

-¿Y si no hay nadie?

Era uno de los veranos más calurosos de los últimos años, si no el que más, y eso que casi estaba acabando. Todo Privet Drive, con sus calles rectas, sus casas iguales y sus jardines perfectamente cuidados, estaba en silencio a esa hora de la mañana, salvo por el ruido de dos o tres pájaros que sobrevolaban de un árbol a otro.

Él se sentía fuera de lugar, con sus vaqueros desgastados cortos y su ancha camisa de cuadros con las mangas remangadas, con su pelo azabache desordenado y desastroso que contrastaba con la pulcritud y el orden que reinaba en aquel lugar, tan distinto de su casa. Por su puesto no podía esperar que una calle muggle tuviera las voces estridentes de los elfos que conocía desde pequeño, ni objetos que habían convocado volando por el aire, ni los ruidosos estallidos que siempre había en el sótano donde su madre experimentaba nuevas pociones, ni los gritos de dos jóvenes chiquillos peleándose por el póster de una cantante de los Trasgos en una habitación donde reinaba el caos.

Que era donde él quería estar. Resopló. Era un muchacho travieso y bromista, que no le gustaba quedarse quieto nunca y siempre tenía una bonita sonrisa adornándole la cara. No así en ese momento.

James Thomas Potter juró no volver a beber más en su vida, no cuando tres simples botellas de whisky de fuego hacían firmar a cualquiera una estúpida apuesta sobre pasar un día entero con Lily Evans o Myrtle la Llorona o perdería su pelo. Claro que él nunca se desharía de su esplendorosa cabellera (que tantos suspiros atraía entre el cuerpo femenino) y más transparente aún que menos estaría un día entero con la fantasma del cuarto de baño de las chicas del segundo piso.

-Te esperas hasta que haya. –James miró tras sus gafas a su mejor amigo, su hermano y su enemigo en cuanto a su póster preferido, Sirius Black, sonriendo altivamente, con sus ojos azules chispeando y el pelo moreno por el hombro recogido en una coleta. Siempre con la última palabra.

-¿Y si está ocupada?

-La ocupas en otra cosa. –Sirius le guiñó el ojo picaronamente.

-¿Y si tarda en venir? –James intentó poner sus ojitos más devastadores.

-Este escalón parece muy confortable –murmuró el último de los tres muchachos, de cabellos claros y mirada dulce. Era el más tranquilo de los tres y el más reservado. Remus Lupin sonrió con inocencia ante la mirada asesina de James.

Apenas le quedaba una carta bajo la manga, que de seguro tampoco serviría porque era apenas otra excusa más y no un válido argumento.

-¿Y porqué tiene que ser hoy? Apenas falta una semana para llegar a Hogwarts.

-Porque es más divertido así y para evitar que Hogwarts te vea haciendo el ridículo – Sirius siempre, siempre parecía tener algo que decir, pensó James. Y más ese día que por alguna extraña razón parecía querer quitarselo de en medio cuanto antes.

-Eso de divertido lo dudo y lo de… ¿Cómo que ridículo? –se exaltó James-¿Ridículo¡Ja! Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no hago el ridículo con la señoritinga.

-Dos galeones –contestó rápidamente Sirius. Maldito, pensó rencorosamente James mientras le daba la mano en señal de acuerdo. Seguro que tenía planeado desde el momento picarle. A saber para que le hacía falta ahora los dos galeones.

James suspiró y luego se encogió de hombros. Dejó atrás un cacharro blanco que había tirado en el césped, y avanzó hacia la puerta de Privet Drive 4 como si se encaminara hacia el matadero del Infierno.

-Me cerrará la puerta en las mismísimas narices.

Aunque quizá eso no fuera del todo cierto, porque Lily Evans era siempre tan correcta y tan educada que le provocaba escalofríos y repelús a él, que siempre andaba de aquí para allá intentando hacer a su antojo, ganandose a la gente con una sonrisa angelical y chantajeándola para conseguir lo que quería.

-Pues te vas por detrás, la llamas a su ventana, trepas hasta el balcón…

-¿Has vuelto a leer Romeo y Julieta, Canuto? –le interrumpió él, entrecerrando los ojos y con la risa chispeando en sus ojos marrones. Sirius lo miró, y luego a Remus, que negaba con la cabeza con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué? Es bonita –se defendió-El amor de dos jóvenes en mitad de la guerra de sus familias, y que traspasa la muerte después de que el maldito destino…

James le tapó la boca rápidamente antes de escuchar más fantasías que le revolvían el estómago. Sirius no leía un libro en años (y las revistas que escondía debajo de la almohada no contaban: servían para todo menos para leer), y cuando se ponía era una novela de amor.

Sirius dejó de hablar fantasiosamente e intercambió una mirada con Remus, que asintió. En un segundo Sirius empujó a James hasta dejarlo enfrente de la puerta y Remus tocaba el timbre de la casa, ya que era el único que sabía para lo que servía aquel aparatito eléctrico en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Voy! –desde dentro se escuchó una voz dulce y melodiosa. James frunció el ceño. ¿Sería la madre o la hermana? No recordaba que Evans tuviera esa voz. Luego se volvió en busca de sus amigos y vio que habían echado a correr hasta el callejón en el que los tres se habían aparecido. Sirius había comenzado de nuevo con otra charla incoherente acerca de un tal Tristan y su Isolda.

-Canuto, haz el favor de guardarte eso para tus citas –replicaba Remus, riendo.

-¡Lunático! Y tu que estás siempre diciéndome que lea… -Sirius se puso una mano en el corazón y puso cara de reproche-Me has decepcionado… Y pensar que Peter siempre me apoya…

Fue lo último que escuchó James antes de que la puerta se abriera y saliera una muchacha bajita que llevaba un peto vaquero corto y una camiseta de tirantes, zapatillas desgastadas y el pelo recogido en dos gruesas trenzas. Llevaba una mochila al hombro y se quedó paralizada al verlo. Era muy bonita y James adoptó su mejor pose y su mejor sonrisa, lo que le daba un aire de pilluelo.

-Buenos días, linda¿está Lily?

Su mejor pose de arrogante y su mejor sonrisa falsa, pareció pensar la muchacha cuando lo miró extrañamente.

-¿Desde cuando soy Lily?

James se atragantó. ¿Lily¿Lily Evans, prefecta de Gryffindor, pelirroja, adorable, sumisa, dulce como la miel y que le hacía perder las palabras como ahora?

-Desde… desde… -siempre había tenido el poder de bloquearlo cuando lo miraba con esos brillantes ojos verdes que le atravesaban el alma. Como llevaba más de diez segundos sin decir nada ella cerró la puerta de la casa y pasó por su lado.

Lily Evans, prefecta de Gryffindor, pelirroja, adorable y sumisa que le hacía perder las palabras se dirigió hacia el cacharro del jardín, también conocido como bicicleta.

James tragó saliva al observarla. Esos pantalones le resaltaban _todo, _unas buenas partes trasera y delantera que o se habían desarrollado mucho en el verano o los uniformes dejaban mucho que desear. Y esa parte trasera, y la delantera también, se iba… dejándole ahí.

-¡Eh¡Un momento! –fantástico, había recuperado la voz. Lily posó de nuevo los pies en el suelo y lo miró con ojos interrogantes esperando con paciencia su contestación.

-¿Y bien, que querías? –lo instó, tan educada y dulcemente como siempre. James volteó los ojos y cruzó los brazos.

-¿Se puede saber a donde vas? –ella frunció el ceño y resopló.

Lily lo consideraba un niñato engreído y demasiado mimado, acostumbrado a tener lo que quería y a que todos hicieran lo que el quería. Tan soberbio debido al dinero que tenía, tan arrogante por el interés de las chicas que lo consideraban guapo, tan… tan distinto a ella que se ponía nerviosa a su lado.

-Creo que no te gustará mucho –le dijo, intentando sonreír. Después de todo, sus padres la habían educado con modales y por mucho que intentara no podía portarse groseramente con él, aunque por lo visto a James le resultaba muy fácil.

-Eso lo decidiré yo. –Ante eso Lily sintió ganas de levantar la bici y tirársela a la cara. Luego pensó que no sería muy conveniente porque después le remordería la conciencia y tendría que llevarlo a algún hospital. ¿Porqué tenía ella que ser más de pensar y no de actuar?

Claro que la pelirroja no podía saber que el muchacho ya estaba pegándose golpes mentalmente, ante sus meteduras de pata. Sirius siempre supo que él en cuanto la veía se quedaba paralizado y empezaba a soltar burradas, por eso lo retó en cuanto a los galeones, seguro de que los ganaría. ¡Bien! Pues no los iba a ganar, porque con esos galeones invitaría a Evans a un helado…

-Bueno, esta bien. Lo siento –intentó reparar el daño hecho-Solo me he dado cuenta que quiero conocerte mejor y… ¿Qué mejor que pasar un día juntos? Ya ves, haríamos buena pareja.

Lily ladeó la cabeza. ¿Cómo podría saber él si harían buena pareja o no? Bufó. Luego negó.

-No puedo, perdona. ¿No ves que he quedado?

-¿Con un chico? –Si bien a James la pregunta le salió rápidamente, pensando en lo vergonzoso de la situación, Lily lo interpretó como una manera de decir "ya puedes dejarlo, que yo soy más hombre que él".

-¿Crees que te llevaría a ti, si fuera así? –cada una de las palabras que salían de esa boca eran cortantes, pero dichas con tanta suavidad, que hasta él se sorprendía. Nunca había hablado con ella mas de dos minutos seguidos, y por el camino que iba, resultaba del mismo palo que Sirius, que siempre tenía una respuesta preparada.

-Te acompaño. –se apresuró a decir James. Uno, porque ¿quién no podía decir que esos dos pillos a los que consideraban amigos no habían encantado algún artefacto para espiarlo y saber que estaba con Lily? Dos, porque desde que la había visto realmente le apetecía pasar el día con ella. James suspiró, había esperado que en el verano se le pasara la tontería.

-Como quieras, pero tendrás que correr. No tengo otra bicicleta, y tengo prisa –luego se montó en la bicicleta y se ajustó la mochila.

-¿Perdona?

-Yo voy en bici –la señaló-Tu corres –dijo en tipo yo-Jane, tu-Tarzán, lo más delicadamente posible.

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿Cómo vas a ir en eso¿Se mueve?

Lily se lo demostró sonriéndole y alejándose por la calle mientras pedaleaba, dejándolo allí parado. Es tan seco, estúpido y… ácido como el limón, pensó, mientras se echaba hacia atrás una de las trenzas que le daba en la cara, y torcía a la derecha. El aire fresco de la mañana le azotaba en la cara y eso le encantaba. Le parecía que si cerraba los ojos podría imaginarse fácilmente que estaba subida en una escoba y volaba muy alto, altísimo.

Recorrió todo el camino, que sería unos tres km, sin pararse apenas salvo para beber un poco de agua en una fuente en el parque de la esquina de la calle Magnolia. Llevaba todo el verano recorriendo el trayecto y se había acostumbrado al ejercicio. Pero quizás Potter no…

Volvió la cabeza dos calles antes de llegar a su destino, y lo vio tan solo a unos diez metros de ella, corriendo y sorteando el buzón de la izquierda, una papelera caída, rodeando la farola… Le había seguido el ritmo todo el rato. Aquello la sorprendió.

Cinco minutos más tarde se encontraba delante de la Iglesia St Mary y enganchaba la bicicleta al banco de enfrente con un candado. Su compañero de viaje llegó tres minutos más tarde, apretándose el costado por el esfuerzo, y respirando muy fuerte. Ella no pudo sino felicitarle.

-Todo un logro, Potter, no creí que pudieras llegar.

Volvió a sorprenderse cuando él no le sonrió con suficiencia ante el halago, sino que le sonrió de verdad, para después volverse hacia lo que tenían delante y murmurar:

-¡Una iglesia! Si vienes todos los días a esta hora el próximo paso será convertirte en monja.

Lily se rió y luego le cogió de la mano para guiarlo hasta la parte trasera, donde había una casita pequeña. Los portones estaban abiertos y dejaban al descubierto una habitación llena de… mocosos vestidos con camisas grandes, el pelo despeinado, y algunos descalzos. Pero riendo y persiguiéndose los unos a los otros, excepto una niña que estaba en un rincón jugando tranquilamente con su muñeca, a la que le faltaba los brazos.

James abrió la boca como una sandía y los ojos como platos. Un niño rubito, de no más de tres años por su estatura, se les acercó arrastrando un osito de peluche y con el dedo en la boca.

Lo miró con sus ojos color azul cielo y le sonrió. Luego miró a Lily y su carita se iluminó.

-¡Mamá Lily! –levantó las dos manos hacia la muchacha, que rió y lo aupó. Si James no estaba ya sorprendido, ahora lo estaba. Creyó que los ojos se le salían de las órbitas mientras veía a su compañera quitarle con el pulgar una mancha de tierra que el niño tenía en la frente.

Se retiró y la miró de arriba abajo.

-No os parecéis mucho –comentó. Lily murmuró por lo bajo algo que sonó a tonto. El niño se volvió hacia él.

-Thomas, este es James Potter –le presentó. James sonrió.

-¡Que casualidad! Mi segundo nombre también es Thomas –entonces sonó de nuevo la vocecita del niño, tímida.

-¿Papá James? –James se atragantó, y Lily enrojeció y balbuceó entrecortadamente, mientras dejaba al niño de nuevo en el suelo:

-No, Thommy, no…

-No importa –se agachó a su altura –Puedes llamarme así si quieres –Lily sentía que su cara estaba ardiendo, así que se volvió, y abriendo su mochila, sacó de ella un pequeño cochecito que le dio al niño.

-Anda, toma, y vete a jugar con los otros –Pero Thomas cogió el cochecito y luego se acercó a James con las dos manos abiertas y sonrisa angelical:

-¿Papi traído algo mí? –James rebuscó en sus bolsillos para darle algo, aunque Lily estaba diciendole que no hacía falta. Sacó dos galeones y se los dio. Seguramente el niño los utilizaría mejor que Sirius, pensó con una sonrisa.

Thommy cogió las monedas de oro como si nunca hubiera visto nada igual (y en cierto modo así era) y después empezó a gritar mientras corría hacia los otros niños:

-¡Tesoro, tesoro¡Mujeres y comida con tesoro! –James rió más fuerte. Allá iba otro mujeriego a la vista, si con tan solo tres años ya pensaba en mujeres. Lily lo reprendió con la mirada.

-Es solo lo que escucha de los otros cuando juegan a piratas –le defendió, mientras se colgaba de nuevo la mochila al brazo y avanzaba hacia el grupo, que ni se habían dado cuenta de los visitantes. -¿No te importa que te llame papá?

-No, que va. ¿Qué te parece si te hago mamá de nuevo? –le replicó él burlonamente.

¿En dónde estaba ahora su carácter agrio? Lily enrojeció aún más y echó a correr (después de soltarle un "estúpido") para abrazar a dos niñitas iguales que se le acercaban. Ambas era rubias con el pelo tan claro que parecía blanco, y tenían los ojos de color melocotón. Sin embargo, la primera tenía un arañazo en la mejilla y en la rodilla que tenía al descubierto su roto pantalón, y la otra estaba más limpia.

-Éstas son Dannette –señaló a la primera- y Linnette –parecía la más tranquila y sosegada, porque en cuanto le saludó con la cabeza volvió a su rincón a jugar con la muñeca que había dejado en el suelo. Dannette en cambio giró sobre sus talones y cogió una espada de madera para seguir peleando contra dos chicos que parecían más mayores que ella, mientras Thommy seguía gritando¡tesoro, tesoro!

-Rafe es el chinito y Peter es el más alto –le dijo, aún colorada como un tomate. Ante la pregunta no formulada por James, que se veía en sus ojos, Lily le explicó-: son niños de la calle. Hace poco crearon esta especie de orfanato y viven aquí. Me encanta venir para jugar un poco con ellos.

James asintió, emocionado con esa faceta de ella que aún no conocía. ¿Siendo ella tan perfecta, acaso le llegaría él alguna vez a la suela del zapato? Suspiró. Las niñas buenas no salían con chicos como él.

-Ven –Lily le sonrió y lo dirigió hacia un canasto que había al lado de una puerta cerrada, en el centro de la habitación, mientras se echaba a un lado cuando Peter saltó de una silla para lanzarse sobre Rafe, y bajando de otra a Thommy, que imitaba al muchacho.

Lo que había en aquella cesta era nada ni más ni menos que un bebé que no tendría ni los cinco meses. Tenía poco pelo pero unos ojos negros muy abiertos.

-Se llama Avril –le confió, mientras le subía una mantita rosa medio roída hasta taparla entera –Su madre la dejó en el portal de la Iglesia nada más nacer. Por lo visto era una muchacha de dieciocho años, que no quería que sus padres se enterara, me imagino.

Si no fuera por lo serio del asunto, pensó James mientras miraba al bebé, hubiera bromeado diciendo que seguramente sería una de las chicas de Sirius, él que siempre se jactaba tanto de lo hombre que era…

-Pero, quién querría dejar a esta coshita tan preshiosita¿eh? –Lily se había acercado a cogerle las manitas a la niña. –Yo te shero musho¿a que shí¿a que shí?

A James se le encendió el corazón al verla así, pensar que sería una buena madre, por lo bien que se le daban los niños, y lo bonita que parecía haciendo de reír a la nenita poniendo caras raras y haciendo pucheros, con las trenzas medio desechas por el viaje. Sintió el impulso de acercar su cara a la de ella y besarla tan apasionadamente como se imaginaba que podría besarla.

Lily alzó la mirada y le guiñó un ojo. Después se acercó a una de las mesas y cogió una de las cacerolas que había encima, y empezó a darle golpes para que todos se callaran. Uno a uno los niños dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y la miraron.

-Bueno, bueno¿no tenéis ganas de saber que es lo que he traído hoy? -todos se acercaron entonces a la vez y casi la tiran al suelo, así que James se puso detrás y la sujetó, mientras se reía.

Lily sacó entonces de un bolsillo muchas cositas pequeñas y de colores. Cuando los niños se acercaron, dijo:

-Son globos. Potter y yo los llenaremos de agua y nos los lanzaremos.

Antes de que los niños empezaran a gritar y a girar de contentos, Lily empujó al gryffindor hacia la puerta del centro, la abrió y entraron. Luego sacó su varita y empezó a rellenarlos con el hechizo _aguamenti. _James la imitó y en apenas cinco minutos tenían no más de cincuenta globos en el canasto que habían encontrado y lo ponían en el centro de la estancia.

Lily explicó las reglas del juego:

-Nos ponemos en círculo y vamos echándonos los globos. Al que se le caiga, se elimina. Para el único que quede sin mojarse tengo un premio…

-¡Sí, si…!

Thommy se acercó a la pelirroja y tiró de sus pantalones con la mano que tenía metida en la boca.

-Mama Lily, premio mi.

Ella lo colocó a su lado mientras los demás se ponían en círculo, y le susurró:

-Aunque no ganes te tengo otro regalito –Thommy rió y le besó en la mejilla. –Bueno, vamos a empezar –se acercó al cesto y cogió uno de los globos. ¡A la de una, la de dos… a la de tres! –Se giró hacia la izquierda y le pasó el globo a Dannette, que a su vez se lo pasó a Linnette, ésta a Rafe (que casi se lo echa encima), a Peter, éste a James… y cuando el chico se lo pasó a Thommy, éste se lo devolvió.

-No, Thommy, tu a Lily –le volvió a pasar el globo pero el niño se lo volvió a lanzar y en mitad del camino se explotó y mojó todo enterito a James.

-¡Eliminado¡Eliminado…!

James levantó las manos en son de paz.

-Está bien, está bien, me retiro con elegancia… -dio un paso hacia atrás y el corro se cerró un poco más. Lily cogió otro globo y volvió a pasárselo a Dannette, que rió de contenta y se lo pasó a su hermana… y cuando llegó de nuevo a Thommy, el niño no hizo sino volver a lanzárselo otra vez a James, empapándolo aún más.

-¡Me cago en…! Ya se enteraría este mocoso si yo tuviera mi varita…

Lily se rió estruendosamente, como nunca lo había hecho, al observar al muchacho despotricar y estrujarse la camisa empapada, quitándose las zapatillas mojadas y poniendo caras asesinas contra Thommy, que lo observaba con ojitos enternecedores. James se acercó a la cesta y cogiendo un globo rosa y bastante grande, se lo lanzó a la pelirroja, que ocupada como estaba burlándose de él, no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que el "splash" que sonó fue tan grande que la dejó medio sorda.

-¡Si serás…!

A partir de ahí fue todo guerra: Peter y Rafe se lanzaban los globos a una velocidad que parecía superar los 300 km por segundo de la luz; Dannette hacía malabares con los globos (de tantos que quería cargar en los brazos) y los dejaba caer a los pies de los muchachos; Thommy intentaba acercarse a ellos, pero se resbalaba constantemente y parecía que estaba nadando entre tanta agua; Linnette los observaba divertida mientras jugaba con un globo y su muñeca, imitando una pareja de casados.

Lily, mientras tanto, intentaba alcanzar a James que daba vueltas por toda la habitación sin dejar de burlarse de ella y esquivando los globos que la pelirroja le lanzaba enfurecida.

Pero los globos se acabaron pronto, dejando aquello como si fuera una pequeña piscina, a Avril llorando, a Thommy pegando saltos entre los charcos, a Dannette mordiéndole en la pierna a Peter porque éste le había explotado un globo en la cara… y a los dos "encargados" tirados en el suelo, con Lily aplastando el brazo de James.

-Auch… entre el chichón de mi cabeza, y el brazo dislocado me vas a dejar para el arrastre… -se quejaba James, mientras Lily se levantaba de nuevo convertida en pimiento morrón. Pero se levantó tan deprisa que volvió a resbalar y calló de culo.

Los niños rieron y se apresuraron a ayudarla a levantarse.

-Gracias. –dirigió una mirada furiosa al gryffindor, que se estaba revolcando de la risa en el suelo –Al menos ellos son unos caballeros.

Lily se dio la vuelta, dividida entre el enfado y la risa. ¿Cómo podía tener emociones tan contradictorias a la vez¿Cómo él podía alterarla tanto? Todo lo que pensaba de él hasta el momento se derrumbó como un castillo construido por naipes.

Nada de niñato engreído y mimado, si podía tratar a aquellos niños dejados de la mano de Dios por las circunstancias como a cualquiera persona digna de derechos, y reír y bromear con ellos como si fueran las personas más importantes de su vida. Nada de soberbio si les regalaba galeones que en vez de comprarle un nuevo artilugio para hacer bromas, servía para crear una nueva esperanza en la sonrisa bucanera de un niño.

Lily sonrió y algo se agitó en su interior mientras buscaba su mochila entre aquel mar improvisado para sacar el premio del juego, un pequeño caballito de madera que su padre le había hecho cuando tenía cinco años. Ahora tendría una utilidad mejor que servir de adorno en su estantería. Para esos niños el caballito les daría alas a la imaginación y a la ilusión.

Al final, Thommy se ganó su premio porque fue el único que no se había mojado (la mesa debajo de la que se escondió sirvió para ello), y el libro de Linnette quedó tan empapado que Lily tuvo que prometerle que le traería otro cuanto antes.

-¿Puede ser El Príncipe Encantado? –le preguntó la pequeña, intentando parecer mayor sin que las lágrimas la traicionaran, y sorbiéndose la nariz, disgustada.

-No sé si tengo ese libro o no, pero si no tengo ése te traeré dos¿de acuerdo? –le sonrió Lily, mientras de fondo le llegaban los gritos de auxilio de James dando vueltas por todos lados porque los chicos le iban todos detrás con las espadas.-¡Potter, las espadas son de mentira, hombre! –le gritó, riéndose.

-No dirías lo mismo si te la intentan meter hasta el… -entonces resbaló y se pegó de morros contra el suelo. Los niños se le echaron encima y empezaron a simular que lo mataban. El chico imitó chillidos de terror propios de una niña y se retorció.

Dannette pronto se les unió.

-¿Mama Lily, quieres que le arranque el corazón para ti? –dijo, amenazando al pecho de James con su espadita. La pelirroja soltó una risita.

-Tranquila, me gusta donde está…

-Ah claro, aquí las dos discutiendo sobre MI corazón como si yo no estuviera presente… -fingió molestarse James, mientras giraba la cara para que Peter no lo dejara tuerto para toda la vida. A pesar de que esos niños parecían no tener nada, cualquier palabra o acto lo interpretaban a su manera imaginándose una nueva aventura llena de princesas, piratas, peleas, tan propio de los niños normales y corrientes que no conocían la falta de alimento o de compañía.

Tan obvio como que cuando te estás divirtiendo, el tiempo parece ir el triple de rápido, la mañana pasó en menos de 0.2 segundos y medio, entre estornudos y toses que prevenían un brote de resfriado entre los niños del orfanato St. Mary (y un agujero en el monedero de Lily, porque ella era la culpable y la que compraría las medicinas).

Así, antes que se diera cuenta, James ya se había despedido de todos los niños, y asegurado que volvería, y se encontraba en la puerta con Lily a un lado y el pequeño Thommy pegando tirones de su camisa para le trajera otro "tesoro" la próxima vez que fuera.

-Sí, claro, todos los tesoros que quieras…

Thommy rió alegre. Lily lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. James la imitó y luego le revolvió el pelo con una mano. En un futuro podría hacer eso mismo con sus hijos. Thommy lo miró picaronamente.

-¿Papá beso mamá Lily?

Pero los enseñaría a no meter las narices donde les diera la gana primero. Oyó a Lily susurrar por lo bajo:

-Traidor…

-Quizá otro día, Thommy. –En un futuro muy próximo, se dijo.

El niño asintió y luego todos los niños a la vez alzaron sus manitas despidiéndolos, mientras Lily recogía la bicicleta y les lanzaba besos al aire. Luego se volvió hacia él y ambos deshicieron el camino recorrido esa mañana.

Lily no hizo el intento de montar en la bicicleta, sino que permaneció a su lado, aunque en silencio, llevándola agarrada por el manillar. No era un silencio turbador, porque les permitió poner en orden sus ideas y calificar esa mañana como la mejor de sus vidas, aunque ninguno lo reconoció. Se limitaron a caminar con una sonrisa en los labios y ambos con los ojos más brillantes de lo habitual, por la experiencia compartida. James buscó algo que decir, ya casi llegaban a su casa.

-¿Nunca te cansas de ser tan perfecta?

Lily lo observó sorprendida, no muy segura de si era un cumplido o un insulto.

-Mmm… y ¿crees que eso es bueno o malo? –James se encogió de hombros.

-A veces una mezcla de los dos. –sonrió-No te puedo imaginar acompañándome alguna vez en una de mis bromas, así que eso es malo. –Lily le pegó en el hombro- ¡Auch! –murmuró sonriendo aún más –Pero ayudas a la gente y eso te hace sentir bien.

-¿Te ha hecho sentir bien jugar hoy con los chicos? –James reflexionó un poco antes de contestar.

-Me he sentido algo distinto, pero supongo que en general bastante bien.

-Es genial dar un poquito de tiempo a alguien que lo merece y ver que después te devuelven el cariño –Lily se puso una mano en el corazón –Te llega hasta el fondo¿no crees? –James la miró seriamente.

-Eres una buena persona, Lily.

Las mejillas de la pelirroja se volvieron del color de su pelo. Se calló un momento mientras giraban a la derecha y dejaban atrás un pequeño parquecito en el que jugaban dos niños traviesos a echarse barro a la cara.

-Yo también creía que tú eras un niño malcriado y egoísta, pero ya ves, las apariencias engañan –se burló.

-Ahh¿y entonces, si no soy malcriado ni egoísta, como dirías que soy? –le puso a prueba James. Ya casi estaban llegando a Privet Drive, porque los jardines de las casas por las que pasaban estaban muy cuidados.

-Solo James.

Sonaba bien, ser solo James. Sonaba muy bien salido de sus labios. James.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta se encontraban de nuevo ante Privet Drive 4, con sus rosales perfectamente podados, la puerta perfectamente limpia, todo perfectamente colocado en su lugar... excepto la bicicleta que Lily tiró de nuevo al césped. Luego la pelirroja se acercó a la puerta, pero se volvió a él antes de abrirla.

-Bueno, supongo que…

-Si, creo que nos vemos entonces en Hogwarts… -murmuró algo incómodo James.

-Claro. –pero siguió allí, sin moverse.

-¿Te apetecería… mmm, venir conmigo a Hogsmeade en la primera salida? –se decidió a preguntar James, esperanzado. Sí, sí, sí…

-Esto, mm, por –por supuesto… -sonrió Lily algo colorada-Podríamos salvar algún kneazle –propuso, pues siempre que había ido se había encontrado con esos peludos amiguitos en las esquinas más abandonadas del pueblo. James frunció el entrecejo.

-Te llevaré al mejor restaurante –decidió. No quería pasarse todo el rato correteando las calles detrás de esos bichos que nunca le habían gustado. Lily ni lo escuchó.

-O ayudar a limpiar a la señora Michell el tejado, apenas le sirve ya la varita...

¿Pasar la tarde escuchando a una mujer hablar sobre sus lechuzas¿Qué si la a Missy le gustaba demasiado el pastel, que si Bobby se escapó esa semana tres veces, que si Cucky se había cagado encima de la mesa…? Merlín quisiera que no.

-Mejor dar una vuelta por ahí¿no? –propuso, cruzando los dedos.

-Creo que compraré algo en Tiroslargos para llevarsela a Dannette y Linnette…. –James suspiró. Eso era lo que tenía salir con una chica más preocupada en los demás que en ella. Sonrió.

-¿Si quiera un picnic? –Pero Lily lo miraba con unos ojitos de cachorro que Sirius sentiría envidia, pensó. Pero que ojitos. ¿Cómo resistirse?

-Esta bien, creo que la última vez había un perro que…

Lily rió de alegría, le lanzó un beso al aire y después entró en su casa. A James no le preocupó no haber pasado todo el día con ella. Quién sabe lo que le haría la pelirroja si le hubiera contado que hizo una apuesta sobre ella y estar juntos un día entero. Más adelante, cuando viera el pelo corto quizás se arrepintiera e hiciera por él todo lo que había pensado que harían juntos.

Después de todo no estaría con ella ese día entero, pero sí muchos más.

El resto de su vida.

LJ

LJ

_¿Qué tal¿Aprobada o no? Cualquiera sea la nota que le pongan espero que me dejen un review, creo que estarán conmigo en que son muy apreciados en este mundillo, jejexD._

_Por cierto, con respecto a "Detrás de los…" mañana seguiré con ella y con las ideas que me vinieron hace poco (la Navidad me sienta bien…jo, jo, jo) y en estas Navidades espero publicar un nuevo capítulo. Denme ánimos y a todos los que lean esto (y a los que no también): Felices Fiestas._


End file.
